


Waterstones

by nekoii



Series: 007 Games 2017 [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AUTHOR AU, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15351810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoii/pseuds/nekoii
Summary: James and Q are authors.Prompt fill for #23 and Reconciliation fill For Fluff Prompt Table 005.Author AU





	Waterstones

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for the 007 Games-Fest 2017 on Tumblr hosted by Mi6-Cafe)  
> Un-beta'ed

* * *

 

James Bond has lived his dream and suffered in the resulting nightmares and he wants nothing to do with this  _Waterstones_  event. And yet.

Here he was.

At the signing of Q. Langley’s magic, mystery novel series, second instalment -  _Skyfall_. James barked a laugh when he first heard its title. Q definitely hasn’t forgotten him.

* * *

James had just settled the messy divorce proceedings of a marriage of four months. He was in quite the mood. After his launch to celebrity status after the release of his books more than a decade ago. James Bond has been constantly on the media eye and on a few notable occasions, even TMZ, with his short fabulous stints with one Hollywood actress after another.

Stuck in a dreadful mentorship stitch his agent had gotten him into. James had went into it with all the intention of mucking it up. He just wanted to forget everything, and Q was right there. Beautiful, young and eager to please. Q was brilliance. A truly bright young author with the potential to become a name greater than his. He didn’t need any help at all. But James played along, if only to keep meeting Q. 

James spent many days with Q, and nearly just as many nights. Q was breathtaking as much as he was a breath of fresh air. And in the privacy of James Skyfall residence, where they had vacationed for a week, he had found himself plunging. Falling into the depths of things he swore himself never to fall into again.

It was like killing two birds with one stone really. It was easy to convince himself that he had had his fill of shagging away the persistent nightmare that was Vesper, and that it was time to wake up from dreamland. He stayed away from Q. The next anyone heard of him, it was all over the media with his latest scandalous foray with an A-list star.

One year later. James Bond had appeared on TMZ yet again. At around the same time,  _Skyfall_  made the headlines as bestselling novel on T _heGuardian_. 

* * *

He went into the bookstore with all the intention of lurking in the background and waiting till the signing was over. James lowered his sunglasses and threw the girl at the door a smile, as he snuck into the backroom. He wasn’t expecting Q to be ready for him before he was. 

“What are you doing here?” 

James spun around, finding himself glared at by angry - gorgeous - hazel green eyes. James had never seen them quite that green before. They were usually a paler grey, but Q was happier then. He wasn’t happy now.

He wasn’t prepared to be caught, James mouth fell open just slightly, as Q’s question echoed somewhere in his head. Eve’s voice echoed back the words she said to him a few nights ago. 

_Follow your heart, James._

_This isn’t a bloody Disney movie, Eve._

But speaking of Disney movies. Q, looked like a prince, dressed in dark brown slacks matched with dark polished shoes, and a lilac button-up, sleeves folded neatly up above his elbow. His unruly hair, tamed just enough to make James  _want_ to run his fingers through them.

Q wasn’t wearing his glasses. 

It made his frown all the more pronounced, easier for James to notice the subtle shift when his hazel green blended into a touch of brown. Q sighed.

“What are you doing here, James?” 

The backroom had cleared out. James and Q stood facing each other. But each time James took a breath and opened his mouth, his words just wouldn’t come out. Q waited, his frown creasing deeper and deeper, until he finally sighed. Turning away.

“Let me take you out for dinner.” James blurted out, blue eyes pleading, hoping, Q would say yes.

Q stood, steadfastly staring down, with so much hurt and anger still thrumming in him. 

“Please.” The word came out unbidden, the shock in Q’s eyes probably reflected his own. James squared his jaw in resolution. 

“Please Q.”

* * *

 

A week later. James reserved a private table at Q’s favourite curry haunt.

 

* * *

 

End


End file.
